Blitz Gasher TH175BS
Blitz Gasher TH175BS is the evolved version of Ray Gasher M145Q, and is owned by Enzo Garcia. It appears in an unaired episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury, in which he battles Tithi, Jack, and Yu Tendo in the final round of a Battle Royal Match. He places third, as Tithi and Yu defeat him with a joint special move they developed, Quetzalcoatlan Balance Blitz Blazer, while Jack was eliminated earlier by Yu. Face Bolt: Gasher The Face on this Beyblade depicts Cancer, the fourth astrological sign in the Zodiac. Its Zodiac symbol is the Crab. The bolt shows the eyes and claws of a crab in purple with a neon yellow background. Energy Ring: Gasher The Gasher Energy Ring is completely circular. It shows crabs' claws. It is also one of the heaviest energy rings. This energy ring's weight makes it an ideal choice for defense and stamina type beyblades. It is colored neon yellow with purple decals. Fusion Wheel: Blitz Total Weight: 43.72 grams Metal Frame Weight: 12.65 grams Blitz's Metal Frame is circular, with three spikes on three sides with a square-like protrusion between each spike. Just like Pegasus striker has a Metal Frame now since it was customized. The spikes are thick and oval-shaped, almost like that of a shield and it is where the weight is focused from Blitz's Metal Frame; they also are designed to fit into the gaps created in Blitz's Core. It can be used with Blitz's Core for a Mode Change. Core Weight: 31.07 grams Blitz's Core features six spikes going around it in a left-ward motion. It an change its core modes two different ways. It can have the core in two ways known as assault mode and the other is known as barrage mode. Each spike appears to slope down and have a bump protruding from it's front with a small gap between each spike. These spikes are quite thick, along with the Core itself, as it is what gives Blitz it's main contact points in order to provide Blitz with all the contact it needs to throw away opponents with it's consistent Smash Attack at normally, low heights. It uses its collision impact from its amazing Attack power to make up for its weak Balance and Defense. Modes Blitz contains two Modes, "Assault Mode" and "Barrage Mode". In Assault Mode, Blitz's Metal Frame has it's spikes go in-between two spikes from Blitz's Core. This creates three separate large wings on Blitz, similar to Storm with a gap between each. In Barrage Mode, Blitz's Metal Frame is adjusted to fit next to three of the Core's spikes. This creates three additional wings, for a total of six, with a smaller gap between each. However, the wings are smaller than in Assault Mode. The Modes can be changed by rotating Blitz's Metal Frame across Blitz's Core. Performance Upon release, a certain video featuring Blitz Striker against MF-H Basalt Horogium 130RS was uploaded by AkirasDaddy to YouTube. In it, it showed that Blitz Striker was able to give Basalt Horogium a KO at a low spin velocity, surprising many on Blitz's power. Then through extensive testing, Blitz was discovered to be a very powerful Fusion Wheel. With it's release, it has outclassed many other Attack-oriented Fusion Wheels from the metagame; such as Beat and Fang. This surprised many, most noticeably the WBO community, with many of its members praising its "impressive knockouts" of the most powerful Defense-Type combos like MF Twisted Tempo BD145CS. Blitz is preferred in Assault Mode because it gives Blitz lessened recoil whereas in Barrage Mode, it features a considerable amount of recoil due to it's many wings. Blitz can also reach it's full potential with a Metal Face Bolt, Spin Tracks like 90 or CH120, and R2F/RF as Performance Tips. Overall Overall, Blitz is an incredible Attack-Type Fusion Wheel. With it's high and consistent Smash Attack capability, it has since been used in many combos and tournaments since it's inception. It has become one of the three main Fusion Wheels for Attack, the other being Variares and Diablo, and it is a must-have for Bladers majoring in Attack. Spin Track: Triple Height 170 Weight: 4.39 grams Triple Height 170 (TH170) is the 4th heaviest Spin Track. TH170 is a taller and more apreciated variation of CH120 that as its name implies, can switch between three heights for this Track. They include 170, 195, and 220. Changing these heights is just like changing heights on CH120: one rotates the Track, pulls it to the height desired, and rotates again to lock it into place. Just like 230, these heights are only found on this Track and not on any other Spin Track. With these three heights, it has given TH170 more versatility than 230 and outclassed it in every way possible. TH170 is a translucent copper in color. 230 is still a great Track for Defense and Stamina nonetheless, but Bladers commonly use TH170 because of it's more versatility in battle.TH170 has gained use quickly in Defense, Stamina, and Balance combos: it remains a very great Spin Track and top-tier to this day. At 170 height, it can destabilize high attackers, like Flame Byxis. At 195 height, it can counter mid-range beys, like Hell Kerbecs by hitting the top of the metal wheel. At 220 height, it can avoid low smash attackers, like Screw Capricorn 90MF, using the axle theory. Performance-wise, TH170 is recommended in 170 or 195 height against opponents using 145 variants of Attack and Stamina, whereas 220 is useful for when out spinning low-height Beys of Attack, Defense, and Stamina. Hasbro decided to change the Spin Track to AD145 instead of TH170. Performance Tip: Ball Spike Ball Sharp is amazing for Stamina-Type customizations due to its sharp point and round surface. When the Bey is knocked, it will spin around on the spheric surface and re-stabilise itself with ease. It works well with GB145 and permits excellent stability.